There are some instances when a user would like to send another user a brief message, but the user does not know contact information of the other user. In other words, the user would like to send a message to an unknown user. For example, the user may be driving on a road and sees a safety issue of another vehicle in front of the user's vehicle, e.g., something is trapped in the vehicle's door, something is falling out of the vehicle's trunk, and the like.
Currently, the only way to try and notify the unknown user about the potential safety issue is to speed up next to the vehicle, obtain the driver's attention and yell out the window. This may not be received warmly by the other driver and may in fact create a safety issue for the user who has to match the speed of the other vehicle to relay the message.